laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Priscilla
Personality Priscilla's visuals give off somewhat of a sinister aura and sure, she does play this up to strike fear into those that displease her, but overall she's just an apathetic harlot. Often lazing around the establishment like a house-cat; this calls upon Benen's constant reprimands for her poor example. Spending a bulk of her time charming lady patrons and even female staff members more than attending to her actual management position. Even going as far as enticing a few to stick around with her after hours, much to Benen's dismay. When actually performing her status of employment she takes on a completely different demeanor, almost like night and day. A veil of complete solemnity which at times frightens most as her more intimidating presence becomes predominant. This side of her personality scale making it seem as if she's a lot older than she actually perceives due to the sudden shift in tone. Mostly dropping her flirty tendencies and passive inclinations in favor of overseeing her employees in order to impress customers and give her shared establishment a good name. She's overall extremely intuitive and a great forerunner for attending to the staff and organizing preparation for openings. Despite her youth she's reliable and easily the best monster to fill the role as she's booming with charisma and serious when times call for such. Mostly easy to get along with as long as you're not wasting her time with irrelevant details or causing a ruckus under her business' name. Abilities Being a gorgon she has the ability to turn beings into stone with a simple glimpse, though she can easily turn on and off this power. At times when she's immensely overcome with emotion, such as anger or explosive mental disorder she can accidentally trigger her glance. This is highly dangerous, because its almost irreversible; taking powerful mages to overturn the spell but this isn't always guaranteed. Her eyes turn a mixture of cobalt and grey when triggered. Glamour :: Priscilla’s glamour is very similar to that of her monstrous form, so efforts placed in keeping her human appearance aren’t super troublesome. However, just like any monster, she does have her limits. She can go as much as 10 hours when on a full night's rest in her natural state. Her scalp begins to itch furiously when breaching her maximum hour point, due to her snakes wishing to break free from their magic induced coma. History Priscilla grew up under the roof of a single mother with no siblings. Her father was an abhorrent individual who abandoned her mother in the midst of pregnancy in favor of another woman. His whereabouts lie unknown, however Priscilla has an inkling that he somehow managed to weasel his way into France based on her mother's tales. Having originated from Greece, her mother left Athens after the Greo-Turkish war somewhere between 1919-1922, fearing for Priscilla's upbringing as her daughter still sat comfortably within her womb; many refugees began shifting into the country causing a booming financial burden due to overpopulation of Greek townships. This further caused more havoc amongst monster settlements across austral Europe, a large number of wars began erupting over land between creatures. Priscilla's mother would be considered extremely lucky being granted passage into the US during the early 1920's, as they were limiting those from specific portions of Europe into the States. Even monster transference abided by human regulations in fear of over populating what little settlements existed in this period of time. Having immigrated from Southern Europe it was remarkably difficult to receive authorization to citizenship, but after what seemed like weeks of processing she somehow managed. Thus, beginning her life after travel to Louisiana in hopes to find a comfortable town for her and her soon to be child. Priscilla's younger years were based in Pinelight's sodden pathways, living amongst various extraordinary monsters who taught her the ins and outs of American culture. Priscilla, being raised in a Greek household naturally took upon both languages leaving her bilingual in both Greek and English. Attending an adjoined monster school from age 5 all the way up till 18, learning a mixture of history and knowledge from both human values and their own on American soil. Despite being such a star student in her many years of Pinelight's educational system, she gravitated towards problematic situations; a loud mouth and brassy tone landed her in detention on most days. Not to mention the amount of petty fights that ensued after her flings with countless girls in her later teen years. Although, who could really blame them, when she expended such velvet words, easily wrapping any woman around her finger with a simple wink. Life changed relatively quickly once Priscilla left for college. Mankind's academics were considerably more organized and sought-after in correlation to universities for beasts at this time. Her mother remained skeptical of Priscilla's educational choices, as she lie prejudice against mankind, but nonetheless supported her to the best of ability ...and on promise that her daughter would visit often and manage phone calls. To keep said vow she moved only a step over; New Orleans, living in a single bedroom dormitory on ridiculous room and board costs. Her mother begrudgingly covering most of her expenses, trusting Priscilla to find some kind of path for herself. The first semester was chucked full of classes and studies on just about anything the gorgon could get her hands on, although the amount of glamour expended attending numerous lectures weighed heavily on her physical health. And the cruelty at which humans terrorized her for her sexual preferences was almost unbearable. In turn her mental health suffered greatly as well. Somewhat relying on the school's hidden Hellion Association, a group of monsters who veiled themselves in glamour in order to attend human schooling. This gathering was moderately relieving for Priscilla, she had a significant buffer between hardships of human life and monster. Despite so, a good chunk of the creatures in H.A. were those from mortal settlements so many held firm views in sexual character having co-existed with such ludicrous beliefs. She often times felt alone, questioning her choices, leaving her on the brink of self-destruction due to these newly formed anxieties. Priscilla's mother would regularly beckon for her daughter's return to Pinelight, fearing for the girl's cognitive stability. Juggling costs, schoolwork and the constant cycle of bullying from each side was something far too vast for her to handle. It was her third year when she met Benen; a cultivated individual who had already outlived almost five of her life times. Puzzled as to why she had never met the man before, he'd never been one to attend H.A. gatherings, nor any festivities held by creatures on campus. She immediately could sense his glamour when paired with him for a literature project, however he was far too fixated on his studies to discuss their true forms. It took a good few months for her to comfortably fall into conversation with him; he was exceptionally disengaging and it made things awkward between the two since Priscilla was quite the opposite. In him she found friendship, he was accepting and kind... a sibling figure of sorts. She assumed her obnoxious spillage of tales from her college experiences weren't completely overlooked, as he provided her with offhand advice on how to upstage her enemies and bring forth the spunk of her high school days once more. This regained confidence struck fear in any who opposed her and even brought upon numerous admirers, monsters and human. However, these specific details were the only exception to Benen's ears, which would leave Priscilla cackling in response. Towards the start of her fourth year was when she spotted the ad in Hugin-Munin. Remembering vaguely that she was lying atop Benen's couch during a study session. Spouting this sudden surge of interest towards the man about how lovely it would be to host such an establishment, freeing them from the stresses of concealment and pointless schoolwork. Priscilla's outlook on education vastly differed from her beginning years of attending, thus leaving her at a standstill when it came to direction. So the bold black script and glamour infused images that shifted on the page felt like a sign from Zeus himself. Yet Benen neglected to see the idea in the same light, promptly ignoring the concept altogether. It took a reasonable amount of convincing to pull Benen into her wacky scheme, but in some strange way she managed to break the wall. Visiting the site in which they would now build their new business together, just needs a little bit of sprucing up ...and some dependable staff members. It just sat right in her bones, something about the place spoke to her, and she couldn't wait to experience this next step in life. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Mr. Hyde's Potion (Alcoholic beverage consisting of vodka, herbs & blackberry liquor) * Girls lol * Night Hours * Money * Smoking * Jazz Music * Film (Favorites consisting of: Sunset Boulevard, North by Northwest, Sabrina, etc.) * Etc. Dislikes * Men... most of the time * Closed Minded Assholes * Bar Fights * Overly Sweet Treats * Exercise * People Who Waste Her Time * etc. Trivia * Gorgons naturally age up to over five hundred years old, but Priscilla is notably young for a monster... Her mother, however is 306 * Despite the onslaught of horrific experiences in college around humans, Priscilla doesn't harbor malice towards mortals; men in general on the other hand... is another story * Overall has an easy time coercing women into dating/sleeping with her, monster or human * She has slept with a few humans before in college (obv. she was glamoured), but we don't talk about this since it's kinda sorta against the law to have relations between humans and monsters * Smokes (wisp brand) * The snake tattoo on her right arm was received in college; it remains on her skin in both human and gorgon form * Raised by a single mother, her father was absolute garbage, which is probably where her distrust towards men began * Her mom is fully supportive of her daughter's sexuality, even divulging that she's bisexual, and has been with a few girls back in her day * She's a SUPER player, stating she jumps from girl to girl because she grows bored of the previous, but in reality she has this yet to be reflected knowledge that she's a little afraid to settle seeing as her mother was dumped to the side by her father * Anytime she has grown attached to a girl she'd been with they often scare away due to high discrimination or her inability to stick in place * Lives in a studio apartment above La'Lune * Bilingual - English & Greek * Priscilla's mother is one of the many daughters of Echidna and Typhon * Has sharp canine teeth similar to snake fangs * Each one of her snakes has a differing personality trait Category:La'Lune Staff